


Push

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [18]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Older Characters, Rebirth, Recovered Memories, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Hotaru remembers it all — how beautiful the chaos and inevitability had been, how willingly she had protected her friends right before being sucked into the void. But she doesn't remember the weight of her scythe, or the dazzle of the rainbow crystals on Neo Queen Serenity's costume, or the words Chibiusa had screamed up at her. Her dearest friend.





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> There's so many femslash ships to love for Sailor Moon, but I decided to pick a fairly well-loved one for today! It's been YEARS since I've been anywhere near Sailor Moon (it was my whole childhood) and if you loved it growing up then holler at me in the comments! Who was your fave Scout? Fave Sailor Moon ship? Also if you liked the fic, let me know too! Any thoughts/comments are so so so so appreciated from you guys! :)

 

018\. Push

*

Emissary of destruction. Planet of ruin. Guardian of silence. Uninvited guest.

 _Death_.

Hotaru remembers it all — how beautiful the chaos and inevitability had been, how willingly she had protected her friends right before being sucked into the void.

She doesn't remember the weight of her scythe, or the dazzle of the rainbow crystals on Neo Queen Serenity's costume, or the words Chibiusa had screamed up at her. Her dearest friend.

Rebirth had been effortless, painless and indifferent. It was how it _always_ had been.

A part of her has been aware of _herself_ , her guardian inside her, her powers and her fate. Hotaru welcomes the knowledge, not allowing it to shape her new life, being raised from infancy by the other Outer Senshi.

After her fifteenth birthday, she visits Chibiusa. Her cotton-candy pink hair no longer in buns, but tightly knotted and braided against her skull, save for the loosened, twirly pink strands hanging to her cheeks.

They embrace as if no time has passed, their destiny and lifelong friendship so _cherished_.

Hotaru still uses her left dominant hand to clutch onto her best friend, onto Chibusa's arm and her shoulder when they laugh and reminisce, onto the top of her knee when Hotaru presses a kiss to Chibusa's mouth shyly. She blushes under her attention, keening out and hurrying to pull off the black stockings and her grey, pleated skirt when the her dearest friend whispers something fiendishly _wicked_ in her ear, rubbing her fingers through Hotaru's underwear, yanking them aside.

It's the sensation of heat and flesh invading her wetness, caressing open her vaginal lips. Hotaru buries her face into Chibusa's neck, thrusting and riding frantically down on her fingers, gasping as her body _feels_ every inch of it.

She's never touched herself this way — not in this lifetime. Not at this age. Chibusa is visibly older than her now, with a tall, lithe stature and full breasts, but similarly eager and loving intentions.

When she's eighteen, on the outskirts of the local beach during a colorful sunset, Hotaru promises to wed her, either in this lifetime or the next.

Chibusa's scarlet eyes go abnormally wide, leaking hot, rolling tears down her face. She giggle-sobs out a _yes! yes! yes!_ and kisses her, Hotaru's mouth tasting a hint of warmth and salt.

The world does not end. Her guardian is silent.

For that, Hotaru is reassured.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
